


Maldição de Sirriro

by Yuju33



Category: Corpse Party: Tortured Souls, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Corpse Party, M/M, Multi, Other, arisasa, furuken, haiori, irmãzinha do shirazu, kosarishima, leve menção de casais, shiruki - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuju33/pseuds/Yuju33
Summary: Basicamente um capítulo inteiro de tristeza e arrependimentos... Estava querendo escrever algo triste, desculpa...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PresidentHaise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentHaise/gifts), [Moonthawdar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonthawdar/gifts), [TG_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TG_fan/gifts).



> Eu escrevi para vocês, não desistam de seus trabalhos por favor...

"Haise! EI! Cade você ?!"  
Huh, o que ... aconteceu...não consigo ... respirar...  
"Será que ele voltou a enfermaria?"  
"Mas ele saiu correndo para o lado contrário ..."  
Hairu, Kishou, Furuta ... Cade ... Não consigo abrir meus olhos ... O que ... Como ... Posso ... Esta apertando meu...  
"Buhg! Ah!" Tentei puxar aquilo longe do meu pescoço, mas começou a abrir cortes na minha mão, enchendo aquele ponto de sangue...  
"Você ouviu isso ?! Está vindo do banheiro!"  
"Vamos rápido!" Os passos vindo, batendo na madeira velha do local, ameaçando se abrir e engolir os três para dentro de suas entranhas.  
Soltei outro gemido tentando pelo menos afrouxar a corda, por que ... por que? Eu não me lembro o que aconteceu, me lembro de brigar com Furuta, de sair correndo e depois... depois... o que aconteceu depois?!  
Os passos se tornaram mais fortes, eles estavam chegando! Por favor! Logo! Preciso... Minha mão estava escorregando, não estava conseguindo mais segurar...  
"Ah! Blegh! Aj(ud)a!" Tentei apoiar meu pé no balde que eu usei para pular, mas ele havia virado e eu não o alcançava mais. O que eu vou fazer? O que eu vou fazer?! Eles não irão me ouvir desse jeito!  
A porta abriu.  
"Está escuro, estão vendo algo?" Hairu.  
"Vamos rápido! Ele pode ter sido pego por um fantasma!" Kishou.   
"Um fantasma no banheiro masculino? Que fantasma é esse? O da merda?" Furuta.  
"Ah! Al(gu)ém! EU-!" Minha mão soltou e a corda começou a apertar mais forte. "Is(so)... dó(i)...!"  
"Ele está na última cabine!" Passos rápidos. Sim! Finalmente! Eles... Senti que minha mente estava se esvaindo... Não! Por favor! Venham logo!  
"Deus!" Hairu olhou para mim e cobriu a boca, eu tentei olhar de volta, mas estava quase sem forças. Meus olhos fecharam sem poder ver ao mundo ao redor, encarando a escuridão. Eu vou morrer assim?  
"Vamos! Peguem algo para apoia-lo! Um balde, uma cadeira, qualquer coisa! Ainda tem chances de salva-lo!" Furuta gritou desesperado, Kishou correu para apoiar minhas pernas nos seus ombros, a corda não estava mais tão apertada mas ainda parecia cortar meu pescoço.  
"Ah... Ke... Dói..." Tentei falar, mas estava faltando ar suficiente para isso.  
"Calma, respire com cuidado. Nimura e Hairu já estão trabalhando no nó."  
"Por que você fez isso cara?! Nos deu um susto! Cara sua mão virou uma mangueira de sangue!" Nimura falou, tentei levantar minha mão para vê-la, mas Kishou a pegou antes como se dissesse -Segure o pouco de ar que você tem...-  
"A... menina...vermelho... tesoura... dói... apertando..." Furuta conseguiu tirar a corda do meu pescoço e Kishou me segurou no colo, tipo princesa. Minha cabeça estava muito enevoada para eu me envergonhar...  
"Ei, respire com calma tá?" Tentei dizer sim, mas minha cabeça pendeu para trás e eu senti que tudo sumiu, consegui ouvir alguns murmúrios antes de desmaiar completamente.  
"Haise!" Kishou gritou.


	2. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tristeza está transbordando de mimmmmmmm!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Antes que comecem a perguntar Kishou, Hairu, Koori, Nimura e todo mundo está na sua versão adolescente. A única coisa que muda é que Ken está com cabelo preto e óculos (a última forma dele nop CCG) e o Haise está com uma versão fictícia do que seria sua versão adolescente, além de eu deixa-lo com cabelo comprido, mais ou menos no final dos ombros...  
> Eles tem em torno de 15 anos...

Acordei deitado em algo macio, eu me levantei com calma, sentando no que eu descobrir ser a cama. Eu estava coberto com um cobertor fino e branco, quando tentei falar algo como -Por que estou aqui? Oi? Tem alguém comigo?- minha garganta doeu, uma dor que começava da base do pescoço até minha mandíbula. Usei minha mão para sentir meu pescoço e percebi que a mesma estava enfaixada. Me ajoelhei tentando procurar qualquer machucado além do do pescoço e o das mãos, mas aparentemente não havia nenhum. Ouvi um barulho de passos e me virei para encontrar Kishou.

"Então você acordou..." Dei uma olhada nele, seus cabelos azuis estavam presos em um pequeno rabo de cavalo, o que o deixava levemente fofo. Sua roupa geralmente impecável, estava com alguns toques de sujeira aqui e ali e com um rasgo na manga, mostrando um machucado feito quando ocorreu o primeiro terremoto, seus óculos estavam um pouco embaçados e seus olhos com um toque avermelhado como se tivesse chorado por horas. Seu rosto normalmente inexpressivo estava com uma leve expressão de culpa, me fazendo sentir culpado por tudo, embora eu realmente não saiba o que aconteceu comigo naquela hora. Minha mente simplesmente virou uma loucura.

"Acho que... sim..." Falei, ele suspirou e correu em minha direção me dando uma abraço não muito apertado, eu lhe devolvi com o mesmo cuidado e senti ele quase que tremer com o contato. Ele desfez o abraço e segurou meus ombros com seriedade, me encarando de um modo que me fez desejar continuar dormindo.

"Não. Faça. Isso. De. Novo. Está me entendendo." Balancei a cabeça afirmativo e ele suspirou de novo, seus olhos moveram-se para o lado. "Eu pensei seriamente que você tinha morrido, cara. Por favor tenha mais cuidado." Seus olhos voltaram para mim e eu vi suas pupilas tremerem.

"Ei, calma, calma." Falei o abraçando de novo, acariciando sua cabeça com calma antes que ele começasse a entrar em desespero.

"Eu falei que não precisava. Viu? Já voltaram a se paquerar novamente." Furuta falou e senti meu rosto corar, Kishou me afastou e eu virei meu rosto. 

"Nimura!" Kishou gritou com ele.

"Ei, estou apenas sendo verdadeiro. Mas fala, acordou ele com um beijo de amor verdadeiro?" Ele perguntou tentando fazer uma cara inocente, se é que ele poderia ser inocente, enquanto a Hairu fazia beicinhos e se abraçava ao seu lado, fingindo ser eu e Kishou juntos. Eu senti meu rosto avermelhar ainda mais, tentei bloquear a vista do meu rosto com meu cabelo segurando na frente do mesmo. O que só fez Hairu e Furuta rirem ainda mais.

"Da para vocês pararem! Ele acabou de passar de uma experiência de quase morte!" Kishou gritou e começou a brigar com aqueles dois, que já haviam parado de rir, falando o quão irresponsáveis eles estavam sendo fazendo eu me sentir assim depois de tudo o que aconteceu e que deveriam se comportar. Eu sorri um pouco depois da vergonha ter passado, fiquei com tanto medo de que não pudesse ver mais esses caras.

Suspirei pesadamente. -Onde será que os outros estão?-

~~~~Em outro lugar~~~~

"Corre! Touka-Chan!" Yoriko gritou pela milésima vez desde que entraram naquele lugar. Tentei a seguir mais meu tornozelo havia torcido na queda, estava difícil seguir daquele jeito. Eu estava me sentindo um fardo para Yoriko, mas ela estava insistindo que não era nada.

" **OLHO! EU QUERO MEU OLHO!** " O fantasma gritou e eu senti meu corpo gelar, por algum motivo quando ele olhou para mim ele pensou que meu olho era o dele, então logo estávamos correndo desesperadas. -Por que esse lugar quer nos matar cara?!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As histórias vão ser contadas das perspectivas dos seguintes personagens:  
> Haise, que está com Hairu, Nimura e Arima no que eu vou chamar de CA 1 (Casa Alternativa)  
> Touka, que está com Yoriko na CA 4  
> Kuki, que está com Shirazu e Ken na CA 3  
> Koori que está com Haru e Tooru na CA 2  
> Escolhi personagens que só tem sua visão de mundo meio destorcida, pois mostra uma visão diferente de cada um da casa.  
> Me desculpe por já começar com um Haise quase morrendo, não sei por que mas meu google só mostra fanfic onde o Haise ou morre, ou fica em um estado de coma....


	3. Chapter 3

Touka já havia esquecido a conta de quanto tempo estava correndo. Ela só sabia que tinha que correr se não iria morrer naquele local amaldiçoado.

Eles não deveriam ter entrado em primeiro lugar.

Touka e Yoriko entraram em uma sala sem olhar exatamente qual era e fecharam a porta com força. As duas escorregaram por todo o comprimento das fortes portas de madeira até o chão, ofegando cansadas.

"Está melhor?" Yoriko perguntou para mim, virando seu rosto cansado em minha direção. Sua boca estava levemente aberta onde ela expirava e inspirava fortemente, seus cabelos estavam grudando em sua testa por causa do suor, seus olhos eram de uma cor tão forte de castanho e nesse momento pareciam estar suplicantes, como se ela estivesse pedindo algo. É tão bonita... pensei antes de me dar conta do lugar que estamos agora. Meu rosto deve estar corado agora, Droga!

"Sim, está. Mas ainda está doendo..." Falei, ela se referia ao meu pulso esquerdo que havia sido torcido na hora do primeiro terremoto. Não era tão surpreendente ter terremotos no Japão, o que surpreendia era o fato da casa não quebrar. 

Suspirei pesadamente com medo do que nos esperava. Olhei o cômodo em que estávamos localizados, era uma sala redonda com vidros na parede do fundo, uma mesa retangular de madeira e uma cadeira preta sem um dos quatro pés. Havia alguns armários de metal atrás, como aqueles em que são guardados arquivos.

"Aqui deve ser algum tipo de secretaria... Talvez consigamos identificar o que aconteceu com esse lugar..." Yoriko falou entre respirações pesadas, ela se levantou e tirou a poeira de seu uniforme. "Vou procurar algo, se quiser descansar você pode ficar aí, quando eu me cansar nós trocamos de turno."

Observei ela indo em direção da mesa, buscando alguma gaveta ou algo do tipo. Abri e fechei os olhos tentando limpar a cabeça mas não consegui. Acabei me lembrando do porque estávamos lá... Aquele pivete!

"Vamos! Não é nada, comparada ao dia que colocamos tinta no chapéu do professor! Afinal é só uma casa velha!" Shirazu esperneava com o apoio de Nimura e Hairu que concordavam com avidez. Haise e Ken os seguravam, tentando fazer eles mudarem de ideia, Kishou os ignorava da melhor forma possível, Urie estava ocupado tentando fazer um penteado em Haru enquanto Tooru o ajudava dando elásticos, Koori estava emburrado negando fielmente está ideia, eu e Yoriko estávamos olhando e vendo até onde aquilo ia chegar. 

Decidi dar um basta.

"Ah... Ta! Eu vou! Isso já está ficando irritante!" Falei e todos se calaram e olharam para mim. "Que foi? Aposto que vocês ainda mijam na cama por causa de histórias de fantasmas!" Provoquei, sabendo que pelo menos uma boa parte deles ia aceitar por causa disso.

"Touka-Chan não de pilha para eles!" Ken falou desesperado, querendo impedir qualquer coisa perigosa. "Eu ainda faço." Haru falou com calma, eu olhei para ela mas não senti nada mais que compaixão. Era a irmã mais nova de Shirazu então não podíamos culpa-la.

"Você tudo bem, eu to falando desses bunda-moles aqui! Vamos é só uma escola velha não é?" Falei e todos me olharam menos Urie e Haru que estavam em seu próprio mundinho. Haise engoliu em seco, ele parecia nervoso. Acho que tinha medo de fantasmas. "Então não tem nada com o que se preocupar! Vocês acham que vai subir um professor de matemática fantasma e nos forçar a ver aula de aritmética? Vocês são patéticos!" 

"Yoriko." Falei saindo das nuvens. Ela se vira e me olha curiosa. "Quando voltarmos, se eu falar qualquer coisa sobre querer invadir casas velhas e abandonadas." Dei uma pausa para pensar um pouco. "Me de um tapa." 

Ela deu uma breve risada e sorriu para mim com um aceno, me mostrando que havia concordado com os termos. Senti meu rosto corar um pouco e sorri de volta. Ela tinha um sorriso lindo. 

Eu quero preservar esse sorriso.

Eu te protegerei, nem que isso custe minha vida.


	4. 4

Talvez fosse pela fragilidade das duas, ou talvez pelo trabalho que estava tendo apenas de protege-las mas Koori odiava isso, odiava ter aceitado aquela merda, odiava o fato de ter se separado de Hairu e de Arima, odiava que Haru chorava a todo momento por falta do seu irmão. Ele estava ficando impaciente.

\- K-Koori...

\- O que foi Tooru? - Falei impaciente, o que sabia que não era justo com ela mas eu estava nos meus limites. 

\- Haru disse que quer ir ao banheiro... - Ela falou apontando para a pequena, que tremia com ansiedade. - Eu vi um no andar de baixo, talvez devêssemos ir para lá.

Ui pensou por um momento. Eles já haviam andado pela casa inteira e ainda não tinham achado ninguém, então voltar um andar não era muita coisa.

\- Tudo bem, depois disso nós procuraremos algum lugar para que possamos nos distrair de tudo isso. Ok? - As duas acenaram com a cabeça e Haru suspirou aliviada.

Eles seguiram para baixo e procuraram pelo banheiro que Mutsuki falou, o achando depois de um tempo, Haru entrou lá dentro e ficou por um bom tempo antes de voltar com um sorriso aberto e acenando com a cabeça, dizendo que podíamos continuar e procurar um lugar tranquilo.

Ficamos um bom tempo procurando alguma sala que não estivesse destruída, com algum corpo morto ou com algum buraco suspeito. Acabamos achando uma sala de aula aparentemente estável e que tinha alguns brinquedos nos armários, então resolvemos ficar lá até a Haru se acalmar, o que demorou... muito...

Logo quando eu estava começando a adormecer de tédio Tooru gritou sobre algo que ela achou no chão e eu levantei em espanto e fui ver o que era. 

Um olho, um olho ainda com sangue e com alguns nervos grudados na parte de trás, eu direcionei meu olhar para um pouco mais para a frente e vi um corpo jogado, escondido pela mesa do professor. Apenas seu rosto estava visível e mesmo assim não dava para reconhecer muita coisa. O que um dia foi um maxilar e uma boca havia virado uma bagunça de sangue e músculos e o que restou de um cabelo longo e preto, um de seus olhos era um buraco preto e sem fundo enquanto o outro estava todo vermelho por causa do sangue.

\- Vamos sair daqui! - Eu me virei para as duas pegando Haru no colo. - Agora!

Puxei Tooru pelo braço e corri com elas para fora da sala. Por que eu estou tão desesperado? 1º: Se existe um corpo, existe o motivo do corpo estar lá; 2º: Eu tinha uma criança e uma garota com mentalidade muito frágil para lidar com isso e 3º Já tínhamos ficado lá por tempo de mais.

Quando ele achou que tinham se distanciado o suficiente, ele parou colocando a pequena Haru confusa no chão e sentando cansado enquanto Tooru sentava ao seu lado derrubando sua cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Como... não vimos...o corpo antes? - Tooru falou entre suspiros pesados.

\- Estava escondido atrás da antiga mesa de professores, provavelmente é por isso que não a encontramos. Não se culpe por isso. - Eu falei tranquilizando a Mutsuki, pondo minha mão em seu ombro e deixando minha cabeça em cima da sua. Haru se juntou a nós, se sentando entre nós e se apoiando no meu peito.

Talvez eu as achasse extremamente irritantes e fracas, mas elas eram uma companhia tão sensível e, olhando elas agora, elas eram as pessoas mais alheias do grupo. Sempre em seu próprio mundinho...


	5. 4+1=5

\- Quantos quartos nós já passamos? - Ken perguntou aleatoriamente o que me deu um pouco de raiva. Ele fazia essas perguntas aleatórias de vez em quando apenas para passar o tédio, mas isso me dava raiva. Ele não notara que estávamos presos em uma casa assombrada?! Que estávamos longe de qualquer pessoa viva que pudesse nos dar informações?! Que os únicos que tinham levado seus celulares, foram Arima, Haise, Haru e Yoriko?! 

Ele me irritava mais que seu irmão, Haise.

\- Acho que já passamos nesse corredor antes Urie... - Shirazu falou e eu olhei para os lados, notei que era verdade. A mesma parede cheia de kanjis escritos com um líquido vermelho escuro. - Talvez possamos dar uma olhada na parte de cima, lá no terraço, talvez nos de uma visão boa do lugar...

Concordei, Shirazu estava certo, era melhor saber onde era a saída ou ver se acabavam encontrando alguém de seu grupo. Ele suspirou e eles seguiram andando para a direção que eles pensavam que era as escadas, andando devagar para não se cansarem muito rápido e não terem que dormir naquele lugar.

\- Quero encontra-los logo (Para vocês dois pararem de reclamarem), talvez possamos encontrar um jeito de ir embora juntos. - Falei tentando acalma-los, eles me responderam apenas com acenos de cabeça e sorrisos forçados. Eu não faço ideia de como deve ser para eles ficarem longe de seus irmãos mais novos, nunca observei muito a relação deles, acho que por isso é estranho ficar junto deles agora, não sei como consola-los.

Quando chegamos as (malditas) escadas, começamos a subi-las até chegar a uma porta de ferro cheia de fitas como aquelas de filme policial, onde estava escrito coisas como "não passe" ou "não entre". Seja lá quem as colocou lá não queria que as pessoas se aproximassem do local.

\- Alguém tem alguma ideia de como cortar essas coisas? - Shirazu falou tentando puxar a fita com as mãos, mas ele não conseguiu nem ao menos afrouxa-la. 

\- Acho que ainda estou com aquilo... Achei! - Ken falou e eu o olhei pegar um estilete do bolso.

\- Por que você guarda isso no bolso? - Perguntei enquanto ele cortava as fitas com o pequeno canivete.

\- Se você quase fosse assaltado alguma vez na sua vida você andaria com um desses no bolso. - Ele falou simplista e eu resolvi não perguntar nada. A vida dele não era algo que eu queira me intrometer, havia muitos boatos de que ele tinha problemas com gangues ou coisa do tipo, embora eu não acreditasse muito neles. - Pronto! Vamos.

Saímos pela porta e nos deparamos com uma grande piscina, bom o que era para ter sido uma. A água parecia ter sido substituída por algo marrom escuro, além de ter algumas "coisas" boiando na superfície do líquido.

Evitei ao máximo pisar naquele negócio, Ken e Shirazu fizeram o mesmo, logo estávamos na frente das grades de segurança perto da borda. Olhei com medo para baixo esperando ver todo tipo de fantasma andando por ali, mas não encontrei nada. Me surpreendeu um pouco mas me aliviou de não ter que ficar evitando todos eles para sair.

\- Vamos lá. - Shirazu falou apontando para uma grade de ferro grande circundando o lugar, mas que nos levava a saída.

Agora só precisávamos encontrar os outros.

**Author's Note:**

> tentei outro estilo de escrita álias...


End file.
